Bathtime at the Uchiha's House
by Sitophiliac
Summary: <html><head></head>A picture that was precious to one, but is an embarrassment to another. Brothers oneshot, includes OC character.</html>


**This story was totally random! I had a dream about this the other night and wrote out a whole draft to see how it came out. Do not own Naruto but after this story, you'll be glad I don't!**

"Come on Sasuke, you can do that move better!" Itachi threw more shuriken at Sasuke who was crouched behind some bushes. Sasuke jumped up, did a few hand signs, and shot a fireball in his brother's direction. Itachi jumped up to avoid it and landed on a nearby tree branch.

"Don't judge me Big Brother!" Sasuke snuck up behind him and stabbed his sword into his back.

Itachi smirked. "I guess I should'nt have underestiamted you." He disappeared into a puff of smoke. The real Itachi snuck up behind Sasuke and held a kunai to his neck.

Sasuke smirked back at him. "Yeah, you should'nt have." Sasuke had a shadow clone with it's sword drawn behind Itachi. Itachi put back his kunai and punched Sasuke in the arm. Sasuke punched him back and his clone disappeard.

"Well, might as well head back. That's enough training for today." Itachi jumped down from the branch and began walking back towards the village.

Sasuke jumped back down also and walked alongside his brother. They went out to go train because Gwen gave everyone the day off and so this was their chance to see which one was stronger than the other. They've been out since dawn and now were walking back so they could get some lunch. Itachi's treat.

Sasuke looked down at his bandaged right ankle. "Can't believe you got me with that old trick." He leaned against Itachi for support and looked at his brother out the corner of his eye. "'Am sixteen you should'nt be going easy on me or pulling stunts like that." He stopped talking when he noticed his brother stopped walking.

Itachi looked over at Sasuke. "But yet you still fell for it?" After that comment, Sasuke withdrew from his brother and started limping off ahead.

They did'nt speak untill they got to their restaurant. They both sat down in a two-person booth and ordered. When the waitress left, Itachi decided it was time to make fun of his little brother.

"Hey, Sasuke."

"Hm."

"What did you call me earlier?" The waitress put each of their food trays in front of them. Itachi picked up his cup of tea and waited for his little brother to answer.

Sasuke thought for a moment, sipping his tea thoughtfully. "I don't know what you're talking about, Itachi." Sasuke turned his head so he would'nt meet Itachi's eyes.

Itachi almost laughed. Almost. "Oh Little Brother, you know _exactly_ what 'Am talking about. Big Brother?" Sasuke immediately snapped his head toward his brother. Itachi just smiled back at him but could'nt meet his eyes because he was eatting.

The waitress came back to give them their check and clear their table, but Itachi stopped Sasuke before he could get up.

"I want to talk to you for a while." Sasuke was a little annoyed at the intervention because he had a date later on with Sam and still needed to get a gift for her. But none the less, he stayed anyway.

"Alright, so what did you want to talk about?" He crossed his arms in front of him and looked boredly out the window, obviously ticked off.

Instead of answering his question, Itachi reached into his pocket and pulled out a very old, very brown picture. He held it up towards Sasuke so he could see it. "Do you remember... this?" Itachi said with a smirk.

Sasuke turned his head slightly to see a note of some kind or Itachi going on a another mission. But instead, it was a picture of himself and Itachi... back when they were young... taking a bath together...

"Where did you get that?" Sasuke made a wild grab for the old photo, blushing madly.

Itachi smiled at his brother's childish behavior and put the picture safly back in his pocket. "Now, now Little Brother, tell me you don't remember this photograph do you?"

"Stop calling me that!" Sasuke rose up from the booth but looked around to see there were to many witnesses around to see a killing, so he sat back down and he asked more quietly, "Where did you get that?" In a threatening voice.

This only made Itachi even more giddy and he even leaned back in the booth and put his hands behind his head. "While we were fighting, it fell out of your pocket and so I decided to confiscate it."

Sasuke's face turned from red to pink. "We-well, I didn't know it was in my pocket." He averted his eyes from his brother and went back to staring out the window.

Itachi picked up a straw from the cup filled one on their table and aimed it right at Sasuke's left eye. Sasuke was taken so off guard, that he said something that he thought he'll never say twice in one day.

"What the hell Big Brother, why the heck did you do tha-" Sasuke caught himself a noun to late. He looked over at Itachi who was looking very smug over there.

"_That's_ what you called me earlier." Itachi took out the picture and slide it across the table towards him. Sasuke picked up the picture and examined it closely. It was him and Itachi in their family's bathtub. Sasuke was cheesing ear to ear at his brother who was smiling his trademark smile at the camera.

Sasuke slouched, defeated, and let out a heavy sigh. "I remember that day," he slide the picture back across the table to Itachi. "That was the day you came back from a mission. You were gone for almost a mouth and I was so glad when you came that I wanted to-"

"Take a bath with me? Yeah, try _every_ mission I got back from! You were like a little black tick that would'nt leave me alone." Itachi smiled at the memory of when one time Sasuke acutally dive-bombed into the tub when he was trying to enjoy the peace and quiet and the time to himself.

Sasuke blushed just a little when he remembered one time where they accidently filled the whole bathroom to the brim with bubbles. That event was the last time he was _ever_ going to take a bath with his brother.

_Flashback:_

Itachi walked down the hallway towards the family's bathroom. He was sore all over from the mission he just got back from and aching for a soak. He just prayed his little brother wasn't stalking him now because he wasn't in the mood for sharing the tub and WOULD throw a kunai through his stomach if he snuck up on him now.

Itachi made it to the bathroom and locked the door right behind him for extra measures. He ran the bath while he tried very carefully to take off his clothes. He didn't have time to stop by the clinic and get some of his injuries checked out. He still had some blood spots on his shirt and shorts but he managed to take them off with minimal tear. He turned off the water and eased himself slowly into the hot water. Just the way he liked it.

He was so relaxed that he completely submerged himself. Untill a tiny voice surprised him.

"Big Brother, do you need any help scrubbing you back?" That voice was _too_ familiar. Itachi resurfaced very slowly so that only his forehead and eyes were vulnerable. He turned his head slightly so he could see his little brother.

Now it was Itachi's turn to be surprised. He straightened up stiffly. "Little Brother, how did you get in here? I locked the door..." Itachi finely looked over to see a kunai inside the door lock. He face-palmed himself for not remembering that he did that last time.

He sunk a little bit into the tub and let a sigh. "Sasuke, listen. We can't take bathes together anymore. NOT just because of the bubble inccident, but also because 'Am tired and I need a little rest. Do you understand that?" Itachi picked up the floating cloth in front of him and was about to wash his back when a wave of pain caught him off guard and he had to drop the cloth.

Sasuke picked up the cloth for him. "I'am not here to take a bath with you, but to _help_ you take a bath." The little boy gently turned his big brother's back towards him and began to gently wash his scar scrapped back.

Itachi only twitched in pain a few times but nonetheless, he enjoyed it and was thankful that his brother snuck in there. If he had'nt been there, Itachi might have ended up hurting himself even more.

After 10 minutes of washing, Sasuke gave him back the cloth so he could wash the rest of himself. "So, Big Brother. How did you get so banged up anyway?" Sasuke sat down next to the tub, patiently waiting for his hero's answer.

Itachi stretched out the stiffness in his arms before he spoke. "It was an ambush. Almost thirty of them, hiding out in an old shack. I could'nt sense them in time." A shock of pain went through his shoulder when he remembered the first attack.

His little brother marveled at his wounds for a moment then asked another question. "Did you make it out in time?" He asked in excitment, already knowing the answer.

Itachi smiled at his little brother and ruffled his hair, making it wet and splashing water in his face. "If I didn't, would I be here telling you this story?" Sasuke splashed water playfully back at his brother and when Itachi was about to punch him in the arm, when two voices made him stop.

"Aww, look at the two of them." One voice said softly.

"Yep, those two are mine." The other voice said almost amusingly.

Itachi and Sasuke turned their heads to see their parents, smiling at their two growing boys playing with one another. What a family moment.

"Come on you two, I want to take a picture of this." Their mom pulled a camera from behind her back and held it up. "Sasuke, get in the tub with your brother."

Before Itachi could blink, Sasuke took off his clothes and jumped into the tub. Itachi had to shield his eyes when his little brother resurfaced and shook water from his hair.

Their mom focused the camera. "Alright. Smile!"

Sasuke grinned ear to ear at Itachi instead of the camera, and Itachi just smiled his trademark smile at the camera.

_End of flashback._

The both walked out of the resturanut and took their time to walk to Sam's apartment. On the way, Itachi thought about all the good times he had had with his annoying little brother. Then, a question popped into his head.

Halfway to Sam's apartment, Itachi asked Sasuke a personal thought. "Hey Sasuke."

"Hm."

"What made you start taking a bath with me anyway? And don't lie this time either." He looked sideways at him, waiting for an answer.

Sasuke kept walking with his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes for a moment. Then he spoke. "It was because, if I took a bath with you after every mission you came back from, I would at least soak up some of your strength." Sasuke did'nt open his eyes to see what kind of face Itachi had after he had said that.

Itachi just stared straight ahead, letting all that sink in. Itachi laid his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, telling him to stop walking. "And do you know what I got out of it? Other then looking at you tiny penis." He added that last part as a joke, just to tick him off again.

Sasuke just ignored the last part he said and focused on what he said before that. What could he have possibly gotten out of it?

Itachi smirked sideways at his brother. "I at least soaked up some of your cuteness." He put Sasuke in a headlock and gave him a playful noggie.

Sasuke laughed just a little at how playful he was being, so in response to his comment earlier, tried to tackle him to the ground.

"Why are you two roughhousing in front of my apartment?" A voice said from beside them.

They both stopped wrestling and turned their heads. Sam was sitting on a bench with her legs crossed smiling at the both of them. "Sasuke, you are only suspose to do that to me." She got up and walked over to the two. She hugged Itachi first, which she knew she was going to get a lecture for from Sasuke later on. She slide halfway to give Sasuke a hug and a kiss, so she could make him feel better and ease her punishment.

"You ready to go?" Sasuke asked her.

"Yeah of course, but you might not get home 'till tomorrow afternoon." She giggled at her remark and Sasuke grabbed her around the waist and they started to walk off.

Itachi watched their leaving figures and called out to Sasuke, "Have a good time Little Brother." He smiled to himself.

Sasuke half turned his head and backfired with, "You to... Itachi." He smiled to himself also.

Itachi just shrugged his shoulders and started to walk back. _Yep, still the annoying little tick. Bet he did'nt even feel me put that picture back into his pocket. He's lucky I didn't suceed in blackmailing it to everyone in the village. But I have the tiniest feeling that he does know its there._

Itachi smiled to himself again. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture. _Yeah, this so going on Facebook._

**Well, there it is! Please tell me what you think of it!**


End file.
